Dormir juntos
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Two-Shot] Si hace frío o si hace calor. Cuando Zack y Ray dormían juntos, parecía una batalla campal.
1. Si hace frío

**Si hace frío...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Acuéstate tu primero —demando Zack.

—No tú.

—Tu.

—Tu, Zack.

—Estúpida Ray, la cama esta helada.

—Lo sé—el aludido, gruñó— Caliéntamela por mí.

—Aaagghhh.

La miró y masculló entre dientes (Lo que hacía por ella) La misma que lo dejaba abrazarla contra él, cuando ella también se recostaba.

—¡Apúrate! ¡Esta fría!

Maldecía la época de frío, pero debía admitir que tenía sus ventajas cuando había alguien a quien abrazar.

—¡Ray!

—Ya voy, ya voy.

De inmediato cuando se acostó y se tapó, la apretujo contra su pecho.

—No respiro—articuló Ray en un jadeo.

—Perdón— masculla, insultándose internamente. Dejando de tocarla y mucho menos abrazarla nuevamente.

Ray nota su cara desanimada. Y ella es en cambio quien lo abraza.

En esos momentos, Zack no podría estar mejor. Lo sabe cuándo duerme tan bien a su lado, como jamás lo ha hecho antes. La lluvia y el viento que oye al otro lado de la ventana, no es más que un escenario para hacerlo más perfecto.

No obstante, dormir abrazados tenía sus desventajas. Sucediendo cuando el brazo se queda atrapado en una nuca. Y el de Zack lo había hecho, quedó atrapado como infeliz, inerte y con ganas de salir. Zack quería arrancárselo o desprendérselo como si fuera un muñeco.

Su brazo sufría y Ray dormía como una muerta.

¿Estaba viva?

Ve el suave movimiento de las sabanas, subir y bajar.

Sip, respiraba.

Algunas veces se preguntaba, si Ray se despertaría si lo sacaba de esa posición. Nunca lo hacía cuando estaba despierto, pero cuando estaba dormido...

Pobre Ray.

Y lo era mucho más, cuando despertó a mitad de la madrugada, ya que Zack se había convertido en un "canelón", porque había enrollando, sabana, frazada y colcha.

Despertando porque estaba muerta de frío, destapada y congelada. Viendo como Zack transformado en gigante rollito de primavera duerme calentito.

Comenzó a desenrollarlo, pero —como muchas veces— se convirtió en un tira y afloja por declararse quién sería el dueño de las sabanas, frazadas y colcha.

¡Zas! ¡Zas!

Zack con su fuerza la había atraído hacia ella y los dos se habían convertido en rollito de primavera.

 **.-.**

* * *

 _Eso si, el acostarse en la cama juntos y despertarte a su lado no tiene precio._

* * *

 **-.-**

Zack lo sabia, cada vez que hacia frió verla a su lado era algo habitual.


	2. Si hace calor

**Si hace calor...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Prende el ventilador— demandó Zack— Estos malditos mosquitos me están chupando la sangre—espetó mientras los revienta en la pared.

—Ya lo hice.

Ray se acuesta e intentan dormir aun cuando el calor se hace insoportable. Dormir juntos es molesto en estas condiciones, al sentir como las sabanas, el colchón y el cuerpo humano pegado lo hace sentir como una esponja.

Tanto que Zack tiene que moverse porque su lugar se había calentado y quería algo frío. Algunas veces toda la cama no era suficiente y sin darse cuenta que alguien más dormía con él. Su cadera se encontraba en el centro exacto de la cama y las manos llegaban a las esquinas superiores de la cama y los dedos de los pies a las esquinas inferiores. Y en consecuencia, Ray estaba hecha un ovillo en la esquina.

Hasta había ocasiones en que Zack dormía con Ray se preguntaba si ella estaba viva.

Muchas veces para contarla, lo hacía. Porque da igual, cuantas veces se levante al baño, se gire, se mueva, se tape y se destape, nunca lo nota o se entera.

Tiene que abrir los ojos para comprobar que sigue ahí, porque no siente su respiración y jura que ni respira.

En cambio, Ray cuando dormía Zack, se preguntaba si él estaba muerto.

Muy pocas veces, lo hacía. Pero había días que daba igual como caía de la cama, si es con las piernas cruzadas, sobre sus brazos enredados, de cabeza, con la mitad del cuerpo fuera, esta persona iba a seguir durmiendo y soñará felizmente sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido o movimiento.

Pero, había otros momentos que al estar en esa posición o no, inconscientemente se rasca el abdomen, ronca, masculla y grita.

Y se percata de que está vivo.

Algunas veces, solo a veces. Cocerle la boca no es mala idea. Otras veces, las piernas. Porque a mitad de la noche se le ocurre patearla hasta que la empuja de la cama como si de un principio buscaba eliminarla de la cama. (Esta era una de esas)

En ocasiones, no es necesaria la patada. Solo se gira y se gira y recorre toda la cama sin que nada le impida detenerse, la almohada, las sabanas, todo se lo lleva por delante.

Hasta Ray que queda tirada en el suelo.

¿Cuantas veces Ray durmió en el piso?

Muchas, pero solo cuando hacía calor, ahí, no volvía a levantarse para unírsele en la cama. ¡Yeah, el piso estaba frío!

 **.-.**

* * *

 _Eso si, el acostarse en la cama juntos y despertarte a su lado no tiene precio._

* * *

 **-.-**

—¿Ray dónde estás?—gritó alarmado Zack.

Ray volvió a dormir en el suelo.


End file.
